What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/All Dogs Go to Heaven/Anne-Marie
Anne-Marie is the tritagonist of the All Dogs Go to Heaven series. She's a young orphan girl with the ability to talk to and understand animals. Anne Marie was voiced by the late Judith Barsi in her final role and sung by Lana Beeson. In All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, she was voiced by TBD. Today she is voiced by Tara Strong. Background It is unknown how she became an orphan, but she was maybe kidnapped from the orphanage by Carface. She somehow had an ability to talk to all kinds of animals. She appears to be about 6-7 years old. She also gets disappointed when Charlie made bad choices such as stealing, gambling and lying to get out of trouble. Role in Films ''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' She was in the basement of Carface's casino when she was first seen by Charlie and Itchy (and the viewers). She asked Carface if she can go outside to which Carface said that she can if she talked to the rat who was in the cage next to her. She gently asked the rat who will win the rat race to which Carface bets on. When Carface tells Killer to feed the girl and leaves without another word, she reminded Carface that he said she can go outside only to be responded by the shutting of the door leaving her all alone. She was shocked and scared when Charlie and Itchy came into the basement in the first place, but she became happy when they helped her get out of the basement, and they spent the night at the junkyard. She prays, believing that God sent Charlie and Itchy to save her, for gratitude and for help finding her new parents. The next day, she was taken to the horse stables to asked one of the horses who will win the race. At first, she refuses by saying that Charlie is just like "Mr. Carface" because he keeps asking her to ask the horse; but when Charlie said that they would use the money to help the poor like Robin Hood in the bedtime story, she gets excited and asked the girl horse about who will win which turns out to be a horse called the Grand Chawhee. While Charlie picks some pockets, Anne-Marie saw a couple, Harold and Kate, who she thinks that they'll make perfect parents. Soon, they went to the race in disguise and watches the Grand Chawhee wins the race because the other horses let him win for his birthday. Anne-Marie wishes a happy birthday to Chawhee and kisses Charlie on the cheek, to his disappointment. Anne-Marie continues to talk to animals and wins bets for Charlie. With the money they earned, Anne-Marie buys new dresses and Itchy builds a new casino for Charlie. When she learns that Charlie's gambling and not even looking for parents, she packs up and tells Charlie she's leaving. Charlie stops her by saying that they're going to help the poor. Anne-Marie and Charlie went to see Flo and the puppies while they were delivering pizza and cake to them. She spotted the wallet on the ground with the wedding picture of the couple she saw before and realized that Charlie stole it. In the morning, she went to 402 Maple Street to return the wallet to Harold and Kate who offered her breakfast and when they learned that she's an orphan, they talked privately about adopting her. While the couple's away, Charlie comes to get her. As they walked though the marketplace, Carface and his minions shot Charlie with a ray gun to Anne-Marie's horror. Charlie survives and runs with Anne-Marie riding on his back. They hid in an old storage, but soon the floor broke and they fell to the sewer. They got captured the strange rats and were fixing to be fed to King Gator, but luckily Charlie's howling smooths King Gator's heart because of his love for music. As King Gator sings and gives Charlie and Anne-Marie a ride, She started coughing and says that she doesn't feel good. Charlie took her to Flo's house where Flo said that Anne-Marie may be catching pneumonia and that she needs a doctor. Anne-Marie was soon seen walking slowly down the stairs and overhears Charlie telling Itchy that he was pretending to be her best friend to use her for business and that when they're done with her, they'll dump her in the orphanage. Anne-Marie overhears their conversation and calls Charlie a bad dog and runs away heartbroken, but then she was kidnapped by Carface and was put in a cage and her scream was heard offscreen. Charlie came to her rescue and fights with Carface. King Gator soon came to Charlie's aid by setting him free and wreaking the ship which causes the cage Anne-Marie was in to fall into the water. Charlie saves her from drowning by putting her on a piece of wood and pushes her through a hole in the hull. Killer pushes the wood she was on to shore where she was taken by the ambulance. She was soon adopted by Harold and Kate and was taken to her new home to recover. She woke up and saw Charlie next her saying good-bye to her and asks her to take care of Itchy. When she asks if she'll ever see him again, he responded that good-byes don't last forever. She said her one last good-bye to Charlie and goes back to sleep. ''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' TBD TBD TBD Trivia *She is voiced by the late child actress, Judith Barsi who previously voiced Ducky in The Land Before Time. *Judith's last lines in her acting career were "Then, goodbye Charlie, I love you.” **Ironic both of the main Characters goes to heaven. Charlie goes on a metaphorical heaven while Judith goes on a Literal Heaven. *Lana Beeson did Anne-Marie's singing voice for "Soon You'll Come Home" due to the song's mood being too intense for Judith to sing herself, which is because of the physical and mental abuse she was being put through. *Anne-Marie shares some similarities with Boo from Monsters Inc. and Vanellope from Wreck-it Ralph. **Both are attached to the protagonist (Sulley, Wreck-it Ralph and Charlie) but his best friend (Mike, Fix-it Felix and Itchy) is scared of her. **Both are being chased by the villain (Randall, Evil Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter and Carface), who wants to hold her hostage. **Both finally say goodbye to the protagonist in the end. *Judith Barsi's final film. She and her mother were murdered by Barsi's father a year and a half before the film's release. The ending theme, "Love Survives," is dedicated to Barsi's memory. *Don Bluth was so heartbroken over the death of Judith Barsi that he based Anne-Marie's design and mannerisms on her, to honor her memory and cope with the loss. Category:Females